X-mas Ladybug
by Shun Atika
Summary: Adrien intenta cazar a Papá Noel. ¿Lo conseguirá?


**Antes de nada, avisaros de que es un semi-AU en el que Adrien y Marinette son amigos de la infancia y no sienten más que una profunda amistad el uno del otro**

-Estarás de broma- dijo Marinnete. La joven estaba sentada en su cama, con el teléfono en el oído. Se apartó un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Miró el reloj que estaba en su mesilla - ¿Eres consciente de la hora que es?

\- ¡Pues claro! -Respondió el joven en su auricular, por el tono se notaba que estaba alborotado- Son las doce de la noche, una hora perfecta para que vengas a mi casa

Marinette suspiró. Conocía a Adrien desde que eran pequeños y siempre habían sido buenos amigos, pero había veces que no lo entendía. A pesar de su sinsentido, cedió

-Estaré ahí en lo que tarde en vestirme y salir sin que me vean mis padres

-Perfecto -Marinette no podía verlo, pero supo que sonreía

Colgó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Tikki se sentó en su hombro

\- ¿De verdad vas a ir tan tarde? -Bostezó el pequeño kwami

-¿Acaso tengo opción? Lo conozco lo suficiente, insistiría hasta que cediera. Ahora el problema son mis padres

Se acercó a la trampilla de su habitación y escuchó con atención. Todo estaba en silencio. Abrió suavemente la trampilla y echó una ojeada. No había nadie, por lo menos en el pasillo, y tampoco había ninguna luz encendida. Salió con las zapatillas en la mano y recorrió el trecho que le separaba de la puerta. Cuando salió se calzó y caminó hasta la mansión de su amigo.

La nieve bordeaba los caminos y a ella le daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Aspiró el aroma nocturno y lo soltó en forma de vaho. Olía al olor acre de los pinos y al olor de alguna flor exótica.

Cuando llegó, Adrien la esperaba recostado en la puerta y todavía con el pijama puesto. Al verla echó a correr y la abrazó en forma de saludo. A pesar de que casi la tira, Marinette le devolvió el abrazo.

-Y bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante como para hacerme dormir menos? -Preguntó cuando se liberó del abrazo de su amigo

-Entra y te lo explico -respondió en un tono que Marinette se asustó

Entraron en la gran mansión y a Marinette le dio tiempo de fijarse en las mismas cosas que se fijaba cada vez que entraba en la casa de su amigo: los cuadros familiares, la casa impoluta, etc..., aunque reparó en un detalle que no había visto todavía, en el centro del salón, había un árbol de Navidad. Obviamente no era de verdad (Era demasiado grande para no ser de plástico), aunque estaba muy bien logrado. Llegaba hasta el techo y estaba lleno de decoraciones muy ostentosas, comparado con el pequeño y humilde arbolito de su casa.  
Marinette acompañó a Adrien hasta su habitación y, una vez allí, se recostó en la cama mientras que Adrien se sentaba en una silla que había al lado

-Y bien, ¿me lo vas a explicar?-preguntó Marinette.

Adrien asintió y, por la cara que puso, Marinette pensó que se trataba de algo serio

-Es sobre papá...

-¿¡Tu padre!? -le cortó Marinette preocupada, a la vez que se sentaba en la cama

-¡No! -contradijo Adrien- él está bien (creo).No, me refiero a papá Noel

-¿Cómo a Papá Noel?

-Papá Noel, el de HoHoHo

-Sé quién es, ¿pero qué pasa con él?

-Quiero atraparlo- soltó Adrien de repente. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los de Marinette y ella supo que iba en serio

-Bueno- suspiró tendiéndose otra vez en la cama- Ya que me has despertado tendré que ayudarte-Y luego añadió sin que él la escuchara- Aunque no exista

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron

-¿De verdad? Entonces vamos

La cogió del brazo y la levantó de la cama, luego la arrastró hasta el recibidor. Se acuclillaron debajo de una mesa que había allí

Ayúdame a colocar esto- susurró dándole un objeto. Cuando Marinette lo observó a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas se dio cuenta de lo que era

-¿Vas a atrapar a papá Noel con una trampa para ratones?

-Sí, pero le voy a colocar esto encima -Sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Marinette. El fuerte olor a chocolate y masa la inundó

-¿Una galleta?

-Claro, todo el mundo sabe que le encantan. -La volvió a guardar- y además tengo otra cosa

Del otro bolsillo del pantalón se sacó un pequeño frasco

¿Leche? -Preguntó Marinette extrañada- ¿te has metido a Wikipedia para saber lo que le gusta?

-¡No! Esto no es para él. Tengo sed- acto seguido se la bebió- Necesitaremos energías. Bueno, ahora a colocar las trampas

Tardaron un tiempo en abrirlas y colocarlas todas. Para cuando estuvieron preparadas el reloj marcaba 1: 47. Se escondieron debajo de una gran mesa que había. El espacio era reducido por lo que Marinette sentía la respiración de Adrien en su cuello.  
Estuvieron un rato mirando, con el silencio únicamente roto por sus respiraciones y los sonidos de la noche.  
No tardaron en quedarse dormidos, ambos con la cabeza apoyada en el otro. Les despertó el sonido de una trampa cerrándose en algo...o más bien en alguien. Marinette abrió los ojos y vio una figura saltando y gritando de dolor mientras intentaba quitarse la trampa que tenía en el dedo

-Me cago en... -Al ser no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Marinette vio como Adrien se tiraba encima de la figura, atrapándola

\- Ya te tengo- exclamó triunfal. Se acercó al ser y le miró la cara- ¡Nathalie! -se sorprendió -Tú... Tú... ¿Tú eres papá Noel?

-¿¡Qué!? -Nathalie lo miró extrañado y luego miró a Marinette como exigiendo una respuesta. Esta se encogió de hombros debajo de la mesa. -Mejor que te lo explique Marinette

Adrien miró a Marinette, la cual tenía una mirada de incertidumbre, y luego se volvió hacia Nathalie...o a donde se supone que estaba.

-Verás, Adrien- empezó Marinette, dudando un poco- Papá noel...- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Escucharon un golpe detrás de ellos y una nube de cenizas les hizo toser y lloriquear. Cuando pudieron ver otra vez tenían una gran figura delante

-¡¿Papa!? -Marinette estaba sorprendida

-¡Noel! - Adrien se tiró encima de él -¡Dame mis regalos!

Papá Noel empezó a retorcerse debajo de Adrien. Cuando salió del shock, Marinette le ayudó a quitarse de encima a Adrien. Adrien siguió pataleando mientras que Marinnete lo sujetaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. Papá Noel se levantó y se sacudió el carbón de la ropa, haciendo que se manchara el suelo de polvo.

Bueno, Adrien. ¿Has sido bueno este año? -preguntó

-¡Sí! -respondió el rubio visiblemente emocionado

Papá Noel sacó un regalo del bolsillo. Adrien desgarró el papel para abrirlo. Era el nuevo disco de Jagged Stone. En él se mostraba a Jagged junto con su cocodrilo doméstico y su guitarra, abajo a la derecha estaba su firma.

-Gracias, Santa -se lo agradeció dándole un abrazo- ¿Quieres quedarte?

-Lo siento, muchacho, pero tengo que ir a otros lugares- le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente

Papá Noel empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con pasos apresurados

-Santa, ¿no vas por la chimenea? -preguntó Adrien

-Esto... Tengo problemas de espalda- mintió descaradamente. Marinette soltó una risita por lo bajo

-Oh. Pues que te recuperes-dijo Adrien mientras Santa cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas

Después del sonido de la puerta cerrándose, la habitación se sumió en el más profundo silencio.

-Bueno. Creo que yo también debería de irme- rompió el silencio Marinette -¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro- la acompañó hasta la puerta -Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Adiós

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Marinette recorrió el mismo camino, que había hecho al principio hasta su casa.

Antes de meter la llave en la puerta de su casa, salió su padre con los brazos cruzados

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías en casa de Adrien a estas horas? -preguntó bastante enfadado

-Intentar capturarte, Santa- Su padre pareció calmarse un poco

-Yo no le digo nada a tu madre si tú tampoco

-¡Hecho!- respondió Marinette

-Perfecto. Ahora entra en casa y a dormir- Dijo su padre mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y cruzaban el umbral de la puerta

 **Creí que no lo acababa. Bueno, al fin me acabé de ver la serie de Ladybug y decidí escribir un fic un poco más currado. Lo de siempre,dejadme reviews que siempre me ayudan a mejorar como escritor y también decidme si os gustó más este o el otro que tenía de Ladybug**


End file.
